Kantoku Corporation
Kantoku Corp's origins can be traced back to ACC's need to satisfy the rapidly escalating food requirements of New Zealand's population in the early days of the Human-Vannai War. As the numbers of refugees rescued by ACC pilots, as well as the number of pilots themselves, swiftly grew, the small island nation quickly exceeded the limits of its arable land. The Engineers took time away from designing phallic-themed superweapons to work on developing exotic farming methods and genetically modified superfoods to answer these needs. As the territory reclaimed by ACC expanded, these pressures subsided. It was clear that there was a need and possibility to apply the technologies recovered by Armor Corps to a global market, rather than whatever whimsy held TE President Wilder's attention for the moment. TE scientist Hugh "Pork" Totrove would go on to leave the ACC faction and found Kantoku Corporation using the money generated from the farming methods that had been developed under TE as its initial source of revenue, with the overall goal of commercializing alien technology and bringing the power of the Vannish suits from the battlefield and into people's homes. In truth, however, Hugh was not an ordinary human, but part of an "Alpha" generation of altered-clones created by Editi, meaning that no matter how independent Kantoku Corp appeared to be from the Engineers, the ingrained vulnerability to suggestion Hugh felt towards his "mother" meant that Kantoku Corp effectively operated as an unofficial extension of TE; a relationship particularly noticeable in TE-controlled and KTK-ran Japan. Kantoku Corp would spend the next years after its founding closely riding the coattails of the ACC reconquest, moving in and establishing themselves in reclaimed territory that had been left destroyed and depopulated by the war. In the process of doing so, Kantoku Corp would seed the local refugee population with Kantoku clones, which would integrate and eventually come to work in the Kantoku Corp farms and factories that would be built. Kantoku Corp was able to expand with extreme speed in this manner, filling the economic void left by the war by providing everything the war-weary refugees needed, be it food, shelter, or entertainment. The Engineer’s sponsorship allowed Kantoku to establish a stranglehold over Japanese infrastructure and economy, and similar tactics were used in other countries of the world. At first, the growth of Kantoku into a multinational megacorporation went unnoticed due to its necessity. However, by late 2016, with the reestablishment of most major world governments, the company finally came to fall under scrutiny, and encountered high resistance to establishing itself in territories controlled by the American Coalition, the European Union the Russian Federation, to name the most important. With its influence in these regions blunted or rejected completely, Kantoku Corp would instead look for alternative venues of entry into regional markets, becoming primary suppliers of the remnant government of the United States in North America, and the Revolutionary Forces and Caucasus Emirate in Asia. As a general rule, Kantoku Corp strives to abide by the rules of its host nations, but in truth this is simply a courtesy, as in most cases said nations that have fallen prey to it by design depend heavily on Kantoku to keep its populace fed and happy. The corporation follows a core tenet of "Science for humanity", with the public motto "Do good for humanity, and don’t be evil" featured heavily in their interdepartmental memo letterheads as well. This is primarily directed at the unwitting non-GMO employees of the corporation, as the clone employees of Kantoku lack the free will to consciously "do evil", relying wholly on Editi for their moral compass, who herself is beyond such petty human distinctions of "right" and "wrong". Following the ousting of Tommy's Engineers from Japan, Kantoku Corp found itself in dire straits. A significant amount of personnel, infrastructure and funding had been poured into Tokyo, which wound up being ripped from them overnight. With Tommy and Editi Wilder dead, the new Engineer leadership sought to distance itself from Editi's legacy, and Kantoku Corp, which had been set up and historically operated as a front for the Engineers, was no longer able to enjoy the Wilder's embezzlement of funds and resources from ACC to fuel their business. These issues were further compounded by the revelation of the existence of the Kantoku clones to the world, as well as the fact that that the majority of the company itself was staffed by these clones. The crisis that followed this revelation, coupled with the financial losses, effectively broke the company, leading to the conglomerate being forced to undergo a series of downsizings and internal restructurings. The recently founded Kantoku Ironworks was sold off to a Congolese Warlord. Opalite Tech was sold to the AmC corporation EinSoft. NKO Entertainment would be sold back to the Japanese Empire, along with the rights to Paw And Order: Special Catgirl Unit. Kantoku now continues to exist as a shadow of its former self, relying heavily on its arms manufacting and supply food to smaller countries and entities that could not afford to ban them from their borders on pain of death. Known Subsidiaries Category:PACYOA: TE Category:The Engineers